


The    Luke Case

by Sethstiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Novel, OC, Plot, RST, Series, Shounen-ai, Slash, Smut, WIP, Yaoi, adult, h/c, m/m - Freeform, outside pov, profic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethstiel/pseuds/Sethstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron didn't even know how he ended up in this situation. It was supposed to be a teen-humor story, not a mystery-thriller.</p><p>  One thing he was sure of tho, he had to protect Luke from even the most trustable person.</p><p>  And as for Luke... His name wasn't his name, his best friend wasn't his best friend, his girlfriend wasn't his girlfriend and his parents weren't the people who he thought they were...</p><p>  Let's say he was just starting to realize the truth behind everything he and Aaron have. </p><p>INCOMPLETED WORK</p>
            </blockquote>





	The    Luke Case

Chapter 1

Bromeo

  The brown-haired teen rang the doorbell, with a flower bouquet in his hands, and waited for his Princess to open the door.

  He smirked of that thought.   The door opened only after a minute later. He faced with a blonde, curly, short haired older woman. She smiled sweetly and said;

  "Hello, Aaron."

  The teen, Aaron, smiled back at her with the most handsome face.

  "Hello, Mrs. Lovett. Here, these flowers are for you."    "Oh my... Such lovely flowers. Thank you dear." she said while accepting the flower bouquet, then she turned her back and shouted through the stairs.   "Luke! Honey, Aaron is here!"   The answer came immediately.   "In a minute!"

  Aaron smiled at hearing his Princess' voice. He teased him automatically;

  "Juliet, oh Juliet, my beautiful Juliet! I came here to kidnap you so we both can be free."   "I really don't appreciate these kinds of jokes you know."

  The unexpected deep voice which came from his behind startled him. He turned his head to face with the voice's owner who was no one other than Mr. Lovett, Luke's dad. Mr. Lovett was looking really good for his age. He and Aaron's dad both were the same age, so Aaron knew he was 53. He was fit and tall, not as much as Aaron but still, he wasn't look that much alike with his son. He had lighter hair than Aaron's but it was still brown and he had light brown eyes. Aaron wasn't sure that if it was his strong jawline that gives Mr. Lovett a scary look or it was the fact that he was actually scary.

  He wondered why a sweetheart like Mrs. Lovett would marry someone like Mr. Lovett.

  "Mr. Lovett." Aaron nodded his head one time as a greeting.

  "Aaron." Mr. Lovett extended his hand and they shook hands. That was the warmest greeting Aaron got from Mr. Lovett since he was 15, which was exactly 3 years ago.

  And what happened 3 years ago was.. Let's just say at the end Aaron didn't get expelled thanks to his dad.

  Aaron thought that Mr. Lovett should be in a good mood because of the business ball they're gonna attend in a few minutes later.

  Mr. Lovett and Mr. Blake, who was Aaron's dad, were both business partners and childhood friends. They were 50-50 CEOs of their companies which produces almost everything now though Aaron didn't know what they were selling originally. Not that he'd care anyways. Because of their good friendship/ partnership two families were really close. Aaron and Luke had practically grew together.

  The bottom line was, Mr. Lovett hates Aaron but hadn't acted on it yet only cause he loves his dad and they were business partners. If their friendship somehow breaks, everything; the company, the money, their lives would go down, big time. So everyone had to play nice, including the top of the Food Chain aka Mr. Lovett and Mr. Blake. And this ball was gonna earn them lots of money, so Aaron heard while Mr. Lovett and his dad were talking in the back rooms. Probably he wasn't supposed to hear but bah~ That's why everyone was so flowers and rainbows.

  Aaron was only wondering why the hell everyone was so excited about. Money? Didn't the both families had A LOT of that? Because, yeah, they HAD a lot of that.

  It was the foot sounds came from the stairs that made Aaron to look away from Mr. Lovett.

  "Seriously, Aaron? We're gonna be seniors this year and you're still calling me nicknames." A blonde, terrifically handsome boy appeared on the stairs, talking while trying to tie his black bow tie, not exactly seems to be gonna succeed anytime soon.   Aaron smirked and hopped the stairs, only couple of inches away from the blonde boy.   "Says the person who can't even tie a bow tie." He pushed the blonde boy's hands and started to tie the bow tie while the other boy was glaring at him with his the bluest blue to ever blue eyes.

  "Don't temp my father." the boy whispered.

  "He already hates me, Luke." Aaron whispered back and smiled sweetly then took off his hands and said;

  "All done."

  "Thanks." said Luke with a small smile on his face.

  The two teen were actually look alike each other enough to others could've mistake them as brothers, except the fact that Aaron had dark brown hair and Luke was blonde. Beside that they both were tall; Aaron was 1.86 and Luke was 6cm shorter, had the same built; average weight and muscled body and of course they both had undeniably handsome faces.

"But a bow tie? Really?" Aaron asked suspected, wrinkled his eyebrows. Luke slightly shook his head;

"Don't."

"Ok-kay~" It was Mrs. Lovett who changed the subject;

"Are you going to pick up Charice, honey?"

"Yes, mom." Luke answered. Charice was Luke's girlfriend since they were all 13, it'd been 5 long years. She was actually the female version of Luke on the outside, Aaron always thought. Charice's father was one of the biggest investors of their companies. Aaron knew what Mr. Lovett's thoughts were;

  Happy Charice= Happy Mr. Luera= Money+ Success

  It was pure luck that Luke actually likes the girl. Anyways, they had something nice going between them, Luke was happy and that's all Aaron care about. On the other hand Aaron was... "And you, Aaron? Do you have a date?"

TOTALLY SINGLE.

  He laughed a bit uncomfortably.

"Actually... I have."

"Hmph, Charice set him up a date." Luke snorted but also proud of his girlfriend.

"Ohh! How sweet of her!" Mrs. Lovett smiled brightly and asked;

"So..? What's she like?"

"I don't know actually. Except that her name is Judy-"

"Lucy." Luke corrected.

"Lucy, right." Aaron said like nothing happened and smiled showing his teeth.

Mrs. Lovett smiled back but her eyes were showing that she was sorry for the girl.

"Are you going to go to the ballroom with one car?"

"Yes. Since it's Lucy and Aaron's first date things might be awkward for them so Charice came up with the double date idea."

Mr. Lovett nodded but he wasn't looking happy about it. "Then your mother and I are heading there first. We will see you in there."

"Okay, father." Mr. and Mrs. Lovett opened the front door and then Aaron said cheerfully; "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Lovett~" Mrs. Lovett smiled and waved but Mr. Lovett only said;

"Yes." with a silent 'unfortunately' and got out of the house. As soon as his parents left, Luke punched Aaron's shoulder hard enough to hurt a little. Aaron got down from the stairs but Luke stayed still.

"Do you have a death wish?! How can you speak informally with my father?! What kind of an idiot are you?!"

  "'Ouch' much?" Aaron rubbed his shoulder;

  "Y'know what Wendy, I loved you more when you were cute and tellin' me stories."  

Luke froze and blinked couple of times.  

"You can still joke around. Unbelievable."  

"Unbelievable? Y'know what's unbelievable? You. Wearing a bow tie. Seriously, whose idea was that? You HATE bow ties. I remember it was your 6th birthday and your mom made you wear a bow tie just after we ate our cakes, since she didn't want you to ruin your bow tie. You cried until she took it off. You thought you were gonna choke."

Luke was looking shocked.

"It was 12 years ago and you were also 6. How can you even remember this?"

"I-" Aaron started loudly but then looked left and continued softly "..can also remember stuff."

A few seconds later Aaron looked at him.

"Not a biggie tho, everyone knows you hate bow ties, so just tell me why."

"Not everyone apparently." he scratched his head while laughing slightly.

"Umm... Charice dropped here yesterday. Remember I couldn't hangout with you, Janett and Zach cause I had to study-"

"Algebra, yeah I remember." Aaron cut in.

"Yeah, of course you remember. Anyways, I was home with father and Charice came. She said she had a gift for me. It was a bow tie. Surprise(!)" he faked an excitement.

"So why didn't you just say you hate bow ties, well at least not liking them? You're dating for 5 years, I'm sure it wouldn't be such a big deal."

"Yeah~ I'm not sure about that but I was going to tell her anyways.-"

"But." Aaron said.

"But.. Father appeared from nowhere and said I'd be very happy to wear it at tonight's ball."

"Of course he did." Aaron tried not to laugh at his best friend's face.

"I appreciate it but your face looks weird this way. Just- laugh it off, okay? Do yourself a favor."

After Luke's permission Aaron started to laugh.

"Oh man! It's like a comedy film! It's your Goddamn fault tho. You never say 'no' to your old man. What do I always say to you?"

"Live a little." Both said synchronized.

Aaron took a deep breath after he laughed his ass off. He noticed that Luke was playing with his bow tie uncomfortably. Aaron pitied him and said; "Come here Princess, lemme help you." Luke glared at the nickname but still came down from the stairs and move towards Aaron. The dark haired boy loosened the bow tie.

"She won't be able to understand that I'm not wearing it properly, right?" "How the fuck I know if she's a bow tie expert or not? She is your girlfriend, take responsibility." Aaron said fully concentrated on his job.

Luke glared.

"Can't kill me with the glare. There. Better?"

Luke moved his neck.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Ok-kay then~ Let's hit the road! We're gonna take your car and you, my friend, are not gonna drink much tonight."

Luke shrugged.

"Fine by me. Not a fan of the alcohol anyways."

After 30 minutes later, they were in front of the Charice's house.

"Do I smell?" Aaron asked.

"What? Wait, you? Nervous? That's a first."

"Shut up. Not because of me, cause of you."

"Come again?"

"They may misjudge you because of me, as your best friend. Cause y'know what they say; Best friends begin to resemble each other after years."

"God, hope that won't happen.." Luke continued after he got a bitch face from Aaron; "But, Aaron, they all know you since they know me. Believe me, you can't actually surprise them anymore." with that, he earned another bitch face.

"Lucy might judge you and she's Charice's friend. Girls gossip."

"GOD! Aaron can you please... NOT think? It's not your best specialty." Aaron pulled a face that shows he's actually agrees with Luke.

"You're actually lucky that you have the looks." said Luke and before Aaron could answer, he rang the doorbell. It was Charice's dad who answered the door.

"Luke! Son! How are you?" He shook Luke's hand.

"I'm fine, thank you sir. And you?"

"Fine as well. Ready to ball." Mr. Luera laughed like he made a hilarious joke. Aaron was still surprised by seeing how Luke's fake laughs, oh because he KNEW they were fake, sounding so real, even after all these years.

After the long lasted laugh, Mr. Luera turned his gaze to Aaron. "Aaron." He said, shook his hand while smiling kindly.

"Mr. Luera." he returned the smile. Mr. Luera turned Luke again and said;

"We were actually just leaving. You came on time like always. Girls are upstairs, you know how girls are. Always making us, guys, wait and make us want to kill ourselves, right?" Luke laughed.

"Not exactly sir. I'd gladly wait for Charice."

"Have to give you the right, son. Well played." said Mr. Luera, patted Luke's back.

"I'd probably kill myself."

Luke froze, didn't even had to turn his head to know who said it. He gave himself a face palm on his mind. Mr. Luera looked at Aaron weirdly but Luke pretended like he didn't hear anything and smiled at Mr. Luera.

"Why don't we go inside and wait for the girls then? Mr. Luera, I'm sure you're in a hurry because Mr. and Mrs. Blake and my parents already went to the ballroom. Don't worry, we won't be late."

"Huh? Oh, okay. Then I'll leave the rest to you, son. Darling! Let's go!" Mr. Luera called.

In a few seconds Charice's mother appeared and they left after she greeted the boys.   Luke turned to Aaron who was digging around. When the brown haired boy felt the other one's gaze he asked;  

"What?"

  Luke shook his head;

  "Nope, not gonna say anything anymore. Go ahead, monkey around."  

Aaron shrugged and that was the exact time when the girls came down from the stairs.

  It was Charice who came down fist, with her long tight blue dress which was matching with her eyes. She definitely was beautiful and look a lot like Luke.  

She jumped in Luke's arms and kissed sweetly on his lips as soon as she came down. Right after her, another girl came down, a red head. Aaron smirked at what he saw. The red head who was also wearing a long tight dress but a red one which had more décolleté, Lucy was a real beauty. Besides her truly beautiful face, she had long legs, nice breasts and a slim waist. She was definitely Aaron's type. Good work, Charice. Just before Lucy took her last stepon the stairs, Aaron extended his hand to her and when she gave her hand, he brought it on his lips and kissed it softly.

"Aaron Blake, nice to meet you." It was obvious that she blushed right away.

"Lucy Sykes."

"Thanks for agreed to meet me Lucy." he said and winked. Aaron knew all girls would melt down to his... what was it? Janett told him... Oh yeah! Fanfiction green eyes.

"Not really, I'm the one who's lucky." Aaron laughed with her. "I think we're gonna get along just fine."  

"If I knew you'd be this good together, I'd set you two up sooner I swear!" Charice said overjoyed.  

"You're so selfish Charice, you wanted to keep both handsome boys for yourself!" replied Lucy playfully.

  "Wow! Cat fight! Ding ding ding!" said Aaron, clapping his hands. Then turned to Luke. He found him slightly glaring at him, though he didn't know why. Luke turned his gaze to his girlfriend and said;  

"Okay, let's go. We have a ball to attend."  

"Booh! Dude, c'mon. We're having a little fun before the bo~ring old people ball."  

"Just for your information Aaron, 40% of the population is gonna be in our ages."  

Aaron looked at Luke, he knew sometimes Luke had his moments like that. He could never figure it out why but he accepted his best friend like this so he didn't say anything about it and gave him a pass.  

"Fine, to the car then. Your Majesty commanded." he smiled at Luke and only got a glare in return.

To be Continue~


End file.
